The Price of Rapture
by Maul547
Summary: Andrew Ryan confronts Rumpelstiltskin about the current state of his city, Rapture.


I guess I should say that this is my very first piece I'm putting up on this site.

Shout out to all the people, they don't know who they are, but they gave me the motivation and unintentional kick in the butt to log on and press the submit button on this thing.

/

Andrew Ryan stormed into his office. The glass door with the big frosted R etched in automatically opened and closed behind him. "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" yelled Andrew Ryan as stood in the middle of his office. "RUMPELSTILTSKIN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IMP?"

From behind him, Ryan heard that familiar incessant giggle. He turned to see the imp sitting behind his desk. _His_ desk.

"You called Andrew?" He was dressed in that ridiculous leather jacket and trousers. His scaly, dark green skin made him look like one of the many sea creatures that would swim by the windows of Rapture.

"What have you done to my city?" Andrew demanded.

"What have I done?" asked Rumple as he stood up from behind the desk. "Whatever do you mean Andrew? I haven't done anything to your city," Rumple paused as he walked past him, "besides help you build it that is."

"This is not my city!" Andrew Ryan fired back, "Look at it! It's turning to chaos! Whole sections of the city are closed off because of flooding! The workers refuse to fix anything! My citizens are running the streets killing each other for Adam! Everyone has gone insane!"

"I told you, Andrew. All magic comes with a price. I helped you escape the land above and gave you the means and the men to construct Rapture. Only problem is, you forgot what to do with the men when the job was done. Didn't think that one through, dearie." Rumple made his way past Andrew Ryan to the other room where Ryan's master computer for the city was. All the while, ignoring his enraged glare. "Concerning your citizens, you should've been more careful with who you brought down here." He ran his fingers gingerly over the keyboard, "That Frank Fontaine is making quite the mess for you. And that Sofia Lamb-"

"Sofia Lamb was because of you!" Andrew stormed up to him, shaking his finger accusingly, "You had me bring her down here and now she is spreading her Communist propaganda to everyone. You told me that if I gave you that baby, you would bring someone to solve my problems. Help the people come to terms with living in Rapture, not rally them against me. And now Frank Fontaine has taken over industry with his Adam and plasmids. He is single-handedly destroying Rapture."

Rumple turned back to face Andrew, "I did say that Lamb would fix things didn't I? Well, we can both be left unsatisfied with our sides of that deal." Rumple walked past him and back into his main office.

"What? The baby didn't go well with your merlot?" Andrew scoffed.

Rumple let out a short laugh, "Very funny. No, no, as unique as your son was, he did not _fit_ my...specific needs. However, that issue, has been resolved."

"He was not my son."

"Oh careful there, dearie." Rumple wagged his finger at him and gave him a mischievous smile, "One day, you might regret those words. As I've told you, all magic comes with a price."

"And what is the price to have you kill Frank Fontaine and Sofia Lamb?"

"Oooooo two people dead? And just, why would I do such a thing for you?"

"You believe in charity as much as I do, RumpeLstiltskin. Name your price."

"Well, it is a rather high price, Andrew, and there is the little problem of payment."

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

Rumple strolled up to Andrew Ryan, "Yes, well, that's the problem for you, isn't it? You have nothing that I need. I want nothing from you."

Andrew met the imp's gaze unwilling to give ground, "Do you expect me to beg?"

Rumple laughed in his face and turned away, "Oh, of course not. You wouldn't anyways. Besides, it's not what you have, but what Rapture has. Your lovely citizens of Rapture are getting hooked on the latest craze. This Adam. I want to know how it works, how it's made. I want _you_ to produce Adam for me."

"And why would I ever do something like that? Create the very disease that is killing Rapture?"

"Because you'll make a profit from it. Just like how Fontaine is. Come now, Ryan. We both know you can't resist. After all, it

is what will make you happy, is it not?"

"And you will kill both of them? Fontaine and Lamb?"

"My price is only good enough for getting rid of one of them. Tell me, which one do you hate the most?"

Andrew Ryan mulled the question over in his mind, "Fontaine."

"Then I shall take care of Fontaine for you." Rumple chuckled. "And once Frank Fontaine is out of the way, his empire will be left without a king. That's when you come in. Make your own industry. Take your rightful place as King of Rapture again."

There are no kings in Rapture."

"Oh, that's right. You're little motto, 'No gods or kings. Only man.' " Rumple said with a flourish of his hands. "Only, your city has never had someone like me before. Now," Rumple turned back to Andrew Ryan and extended his scaly green hand, "do we have a deal?"

Andrew Ryan took his hand and shook it. "Deal."


End file.
